


The Uniform

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Bernie wears a uniform. Serena loses it.





	The Uniform

Serena took a few moments to collect her thoughts before getting out of the car and starting her day. She’d been doing that a lot recently, needing a few quiet seconds before her shift, especially if she was sharing her shift with Bernie. Her heart, her treacherous heart, started beating a little faster when her thoughts turned to those slender hands, that little smirk, those dark eyes… 

“Enough” she thought, a little disgusted with herself. She was a grown woman, for Christ’s sake, not a lovelorn teenager lusting after a crush. Bernie had very clearly pulled the breaks on whatever she had started, and Serena hadn’t had the courage to stand up for what she felt. Which, in recent weeks, went from ‘oh sweet Jesus I need to kiss her NOW’ to wondering what it would feel like to hold Bernie’s hand on their way to Albie’s. 

“Come on, old girl, time to start your day” she thought. 

The lift was busted again so she took the stairs, thankful for the added solitude. If only Bernie didn’t look so…so absolutely beautiful. Serena had always known of course, but the kiss in the empty theatre had been like wild water breaking a dam. Suddenly she was noticing everything: the way Bernie’s eyes got darker when she spoke to her, the way she would glance at her lips, the way her hands played with folders, pens or anything really, and Serena wondered how would they feel on her sk…

“Christ” she whispered, feeling flushed and bothered, and not because of the five floors she had just climbed. She nodded to Fletcher and Raf and opened her office door and then something in her brain broke and she gasped and her bag fell, its contents scattering on the floor. Because of Bernie. Because Bernie was in uniform. Serena felt her cheeks go bright red and she dropped her eyes to the floor. 

“Let me help” she heard over her head and then Bernie was crouching by her side, crowding her and still in that devastating uniform. From the corner of her eye, Serena saw black trousers that were perfectly tailored and the boots were the shiniest she had ever seen. Bernie obviously took more care of her uniform than her civilian clothes, and the shirt she was wearing was blindingly white and ironed. Serena closed her eyes briefly, turning her head, feigning a search for her wallet. It was all a little too much. When she stood back up, her eyes widened when she noticed the tie and the black jacket with red lapels. Bernie was even wearing her medals on her breast. 

“Right, uh, so…hello” Serena stuttered.

Bernie’s eyes were very wide under the black cap, and Serena thought wildly that it was because she could hear her heart beating out of her chest.   
“Why the…” Serena said with a vague gesture over Bernie’s torso. Bernie frowned then she made a little surprised ‘oh’ sound, as if she wore her uniform every day.   
“I’m, uh, giving a talk later. To cadets. My old commander asked for a favour so…”  
Serena nodded quickly and then blushed again when she realised she had gotten a little too close to Bernie. That uniform was like a magnet. She cleared her throat and ducked her head and stepped back, grabbed the first folder she found on the desk and hightailed it out of the office, her breathing a little too shallow. 

Serena busied herself the best she could for the rest of the day, her thoughts resolutely not on Bernie or any uniforms, but then she dropped a folder, walked into a door, and Raf had to say her name three times after lunch. Bernie had left soon after the bag debacle, which was a relief, but Serena’s head was crowded with images. How beautiful Bernie looked with her hair done up, a few tendrils escaping the severe hair do, just kissing her neck. How imposing and powerful she seemed wearing those medals. How capable her hands looked when paired with a starched shirt. She was daydreaming in her office, just after a surgery, when the door opened and closed. She let out a squeak when Bernie appeared with her cap under her arm, back straight and looking like a wet dream. Serena tried not to stare, but her neck felt hot and her palms were a little sweaty. 

“How did it go?’ she asked, and her voice must have sounded strange because Bernie’s eyes were very intent. She put her cap on the desk and sat herself like she always did, just by Serena on the desk. Serena inhaled sharply and willed herself not to move back. Bernie had put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner that morning and her eyes seemed twice as big as normal. 

“Oh, okay, I guess. My commander was pleased, anyway” Bernie said with a shrug. Serena nodded a little too quickly. 

“Drink?” Bernie continued, and Serena’s heart sped up a gear. She couldn’t, not tonight, not with Bernie looking like that. She wasn’t going to be able to control herself. Already her hands were twitching and when Bernie undid her tie slowly, she felt a rush of pleasure and want so strong that she thought she would pass out in her chair.   
“It’s Morven’s birthday, I think” Bernie said with a little frown. Serena nodded, tried to stop twitching, tried to look at Bernie normally and not like she wanted to tear her uniform off, but something must have shown because Bernie’s cheeks were a little pink, and suddenly the office was way too crowded. Serena squeaked out a non committal reply. She needed to get out of there. She needed air. She stood up and smiled, but it probably looked more like a grimace. Bernie stood up too and they were very close. 

“I have a, uh, meeting with the, uh…” 

“It’s 8pm, Serena” 

“Is it?” Serena’s voice was very breathy and before she knew it, she had taken a step closer and was well into Bernie’s personal space. There was no pretence. This wasn’t friendly or innocent. It wasn’t keeping it confined to theatre. Bernie's eyes were huge and dark and smouldering and Serena felt the gaze all the way between her legs. She didn’t know who moved first but their lips crashed together and Serena almost sobbed in relief. It felt so good to release all this pent up tension. They were made for kissing each other, Serena thought, and then she stopped thinking because Bernie licked her bottom lip. They sagged against the desk, Serena between Bernie’s knees and Serena was trying to touch every thing at once: Bernie’s neck, Bernie’s hair, Bernie’s back, and everything felt so good and smooth and smelt incredible and she moaned when Bernie latched on to a spot under her ear. 

“Christ” she let out, all tensed and wired. She wanted more, all of it, now. The hospital felt very far away, all the mattered was Bernie and her hands and that tie and…

“OK, ok, wait, Serena, wait” Bernie was saying. Serena backed up a little and almost came just at the look in Bernie’s eyes, all lust and need and want. They breathed harshly, almost panting, their hands twitching. 

“We can’t do this here. Not the…the first time” Bernie said and Serena’s heart soared because finally they were getting somewhere. 

“OK. Yes, you’re right. Where, then?” Serena wasn’t going to let Bernie out of sight. She was two minutes away from what she was sure would be a spectacular orgasm. Bernie, the wench, chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

“Do not mock me Bernie Wolfe. You wore that uniform today and, I just…need…to”  
Bernie’s eyes got wide again at the sight of Serena’s control slipping away. 

“Right, ok, uh, dinner? At mine?” 

Serena nodded, relief once again coursing through her veins. Bernie wasn’t going to put a stop to this, she was listening to Serena. They almost skipped to Bernie’s car, throwing casual good nights to the ward, and they were away before the red phone rang. Serena clenched her hands together on her lap while Bernie drove with white knuckled hands. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want, Serena?” Serena tried not to bristle, but it was easy because Bernie’s voice was strangled and oddly high and Serena knew that even though they had just kissed each other senseless, Bernie wanted to check anyway. Her sweet Major, her sweet, hot, gorgeous, Major. Serena cleared her throat. 

“I am very sure” she replied simply. 

They parked and got out and Serena was again reminded of the uniform. Bernie waited for her by the front door of the building and looked like even better with her hair slightly dishevelled. Serena hurried and they climbed up the stairs, Bernie’s hand on her lower back, radiating heat. As soon as Bernie opened the door, and it took a few tries, Serena’s hands were back in the messy blond tresses, pulling Bernie into a bruising kiss against the wall. Bernie kissed back straight away, her tongue hot in Serena’s mouth. Serena gasped when her coat and bag fell at her feet, and she moaned at the open mouthed kisses on her shoulders, her blouse pushed away insistently by feverish hands. They almost danced to another room, items of clothing hitting the floor as they went along, Serena’s blouse, Bernie’s jacket. When Bernie went to remove her tie, Serena stopped her, and reverently removed it herself, the satin softly gliding through her fingers. Bernie growled and picked her up, her kisses desperate and needy, and they ended up on the bed, panting and Serena mewling with her back arched for more contact. The room was dark but the curtains were open, letting street light and moon light through. Serena gazed up at a topless Bernie, all muscles and so lithe and strong and beautiful and she thought of all the touches and the smiles they had shared over the last few months. All to lead to this moment, in this bedroom. She let out a shaky sigh and Bernie frowned. 

“Serena, are you sure?” 

“Oh God, Bernie, if you don’t touch me I am going to have a heart attack” 

Bernie smiled and swooped down, kissing every inch of Serena’s face, so softly, as if Serena was a precious porcelain doll. Serena wedged a thigh between Bernie’s knees, all impatient, and that kicked things into gear. Bernie gasped and bucked and she growled again, almost ripping Serena’s trousers off. Soon every thing was off, Serena saying a sad good bye to the uniform lying rumpled on the floor. But Bernie’s skin was so soft, and every touch felt like she was coming home and Serena soon forgot all about the uniform. Bernie’s hands were trailing her body and Serena’s head hit the headboard when Bernie started stroking her between her legs, the blonde gasping at how wet she was. 

“God, Serena, you feel so…you are so…so perfect” 

Serena willed her eyes open to watch the rapture on Bernie’s face, and that was enough to make her cry out and tense and laugh at the joy and pleasure she was feeling. 

“Jesus, Bernie” Serena whispered in the aftershock, trembling but safe in Bernie’s strong arms. She hyperventilated when she felt Bernie positively shake, her muscles tense and she thought ‘I did that’ with blinding joy. She turned in their embrace. 

“You don’t have to…you know…I’m fine” Bernie said, ever the knight, but Serena was damned if she wasn’t going to taste every inch of Bernie’s skin, and she told her as much.

Bernie’s eyes were a pit of hot darkness, and she watched Serena as she lowered her head to lick a taut nipple experimentally. And then she liked it so much, the texture and the lovely gasps, that she spent quite a bit of time on Bernie’s breasts, her tongue swirling and teasing. Bernie was an incoherent mess by the time Serena slipped a hand between them and slowly but firmly slipped two fingers in, closing her eyes at the wetness and silkiness she encountered. She watched Bernie go to pieces, her hips coming off the bed, her face contorting in the sweetest grimace, and then, after practically no time at all, Serena gasped when Bernie sobbed her relief, the sound flooring Serena. She had done that, she had given that pleasure, had made Bernie shake and cry out. It was the most glorious feeling, and she smiled wildly as Bernie tried to catch her breath, happiness bubbling out of her. 

“I’m going to wear that uniform every day” Bernie whispered.


End file.
